


A Dash of Spice

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Erza picks their first date activity.





	A Dash of Spice

Gray gives his straw another twirl around the glass and glances over the food. Each bowl is filled to the brim with noodles, meat, and drizzles or layers of bright red sauce. A pitcher of milk and slices of bread appear overwhelmingly dull beside these dressed up dishes. Erza watches with building amusement as she pours milk into tall glasses. 

“Natsu eats these kinds of dishes,” he declares. “These are the kind of things he shovels into his mouth right before saying: now I got a fire in my belly.” 

Erza ignores his concern and slides him a glass of milk, “Natsu would consider this food weak; certainly not enough to put anything in his belly. You, on the other hand, I expect will have quite the experience with this.” 

Gray gives another glance over their bowls. He could easily freeze the sauce and turn it into popsicles. But spicy popsicles don't exactly sound appealing, and Erza is giving that look which means: you agreed to this, and don't even try backing out now. Defeated, he sighs and sinks back into the cushy booth. 

“How does eating spicy food work then? I already know no using powers, because that counts as cheating.” 

Her smile widens and becomes somewhat cocky, “You should begin with bowl one, but do not get cocky and attempt to consume the whole thing just because a few bites go well. Those who become cocky are taken down by swollen throats, tongues, and upset stomachs.”

“What exactly goes into these?” 

“Mira would cook something similar,” she assures him. “A rookie who pushes his limits, though, winds up punishing himself.”

“You are enjoying this far too much,” he sighs. “I am going to pick our next activity, though.”

Erza pushes that first bowl closer towards him, “Enjoy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a massive headache and severe anxiety, and sometimes the only course of action: chocolates and writing.


End file.
